Last Few Thoughts
by Fandom4Life16
Summary: What exactly were the thoughts running through Clarke's mind when she had to shut the Drop Ship door before Finn or Bellamy could get in and save themselves? What was going through Finn's mind when he realized he had no chance of survival? Will him and Bellamy survive this explosion? How the season 1 finale of The 100 should have ended! ONE-SHOT!


_**Last Few Thoughts**_

Season 1 Episode 13 (Season Finale)

_One-Shot_

~Clarke's POV~

This couldn't be happening. My plan to leave the camp before the Grounders came completely failed; they came before we even walked ten feet out of the camp, already killing another one of our people. Nineteen dead, eighty-one alive. Our numbers were going down quickly, and after this war, how many of us will be left? How can we beat these Grounders who are more skilled with weapons than we are? The Grounders who are so quick-witted and are able to manipulate us so easily. How could they be so precise? It's as if they could read our minds; know exactly everything we plan to do.

Finn, Raven, and I had a plan, though; something that would save us all from dying. With hardly any ammo or any weapons at all, we had a very slim chance of winning. We needed something that could kill them all at once; something that they won't see coming for them. But what could that be? In a matter of minutes they could all break down our wall and come streaming into the camp, killing us ruthlessly.

We had enough rocket fuel that could make one hundred bombs, just like the one we set off on the bridge. But the only problem was, as Raven said, since we didn't have any gunpowder, we couldn't make the bombs. So I thought of something else. Instead of making bombs, we could make rockets. There would be an explosion, but more deadly; all the Grounders would be set on fire as soon as the rockets went out. All I needed to do was make sure that everyone was on the Drop Ship when we were ready to launch the rockets.

That's exactly what I was doing right at this moment. Raven and Jasper set it all up; we were ready to barbecue some Grounders and save our people.

I stood on the door of the Drop Ship with Finn right next to me. The both of us were looking at the chaos of the war before our eyes. Grounders and Reapers were being killed every second; my people were being killed along with them. Finn and I needed to gather all our people before it was too late.

I scanned the crowd for Bellamy but he was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic, feeling my breathing get deeper. My heart started racing. _Where could Bellamy be? _I scanned the people around the fight once again and finally, I settled down and a calmness settled throughout my body. Bellamy was by the bushes a few yards away.

I started to panic once realization hit me. How would he be able to come across without being killed by a Grounder or a Reaper? There needed to be another way... but I couldn't think of anything.

"Bellamy! Let's go!" I yelled at him as loud as I could. Not the best plan, but it was our only shot. "Everyone in the Drop Ship!"

I saw his dark brown eyes meet mine and he nodded his head in agreement. He got up from the bushes and started running towards us, his gun in hand, ready to shoot any Grounder or Reaper that got in his way. Once he was halfway to the Drop Ship, though, a Grounder punched him in the face and grabbed Bellamy by the neck, choking him.

"No!" I screamed, tears starting to form in my eyes. "He's going to kill him!" I felt an ache in my chest, an emptiness. I felt completely hopeless.

"I'm going to go save him," Finn confirmed, prepared to go after them.

Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me. I couldn't lose Finn again. The tears spilled from my eyes right at this moment. Finn looked at me and hugged me tightly; I responded back by making sure he wouldn't leave my embrace.

"I have to do this," he looked me in the eye. "I'll be back. I promise," he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the lips, sending little shivers down my spine.

His decision was made, and I couldn't stop him. He gave me one last kiss on my forehead and let go of me. I saw him go and try to save Bellamy.

"We have to close the door now," Jasper came and told me.

I shook my head. "We have to wait for Finn and Bellamy."

I saw Grounders and Reapers start to run towards the Drop Ship, ready to kill anyone that was in hiding in here. I wasn't ready to close the door; I had to wait a little longer. Finn and Bellamy were going to survive, and I wasn't going to be the reason for their death.

"We can't save everyone, Clarke," said Jasper.

I looked over at Bellamy who was unconscious on the floor; then, I looked at Finn who was lying on the floor, but he was looking right at me; our eyes locked. I looked at him with an apologetic face when the doors started to close. He was just too late. I lost Finn again...

* * *

~Finn's POV~

I was lying on the ground, my abdomen sore from the kick one of the Grounders gave me. I look up at Clarke once more, whose expression told me that it was too late, and I wasn't going to survive. I was going to be part of the Grounder barbecue. The Drop Ship doors were closing, and, for some reason, I lay frozen; unable to move. Not even trying to get up and save myself. _Was this really my time to die?_

I kept my eyes on the girl I loved until the Drop Ship was closed. I wasn't scared nor sad for my upcoming death. I didn't think that at my age that I would be ready for death. I thought that if death were looking at me in the face, I would do everything so it wouldn't capture me. But here I was, not even moving because I knew I only had a few seconds, and running would just be useless.

Until I realized that it was taking them a while to shoot the rockets. Maybe I still had some time. I got up as quickly as possible and looked at the unconscious Bellamy that was lying across the floor. _I can't believe I'm going to try to save this asshole. _But he was the leader, and he was important; I couldn't just let him die here.

I picked him up and put his arm around my shoulder, sliding him with me as far away from the Drop Ship as possible. I didn't know how far the explosion would go, but if I had a few minutes to spare, I was going to move as fast as I could. I had a slim chance of surviving, especially since Bellamy was just extra weight and he was holding me back; but I still had a tinge of hope.

I didn't even know how long I had been running for. Was I even running or was I just walking briskly and my mind was making me hallucinate how fast I was going? Had it been hours since I left or just a couple of seconds?

I tried to walk faster, adrenaline pumping all throughout my entire body, not feeling any pain as I pushed my body forward. As I move a couple more steps, I slip into this huge hole, almost like a miniature crater, that was on the ground. I fell backwards and hit my head hard. I look to the side and see that Bellamy was lying right next to me, covered in dirt.

I look up a little, a sharp pain coursing through my neck as I strained to look at the camp. I was still too close. I had to keep moving. I tried to grab Bellamy and stand up, but all the pain I wasn't feeling earlier came at me ten times the impact right at this moment. _Shit. _I couldn't get up; I was useless and hopeless at this moment. I was going to die for real this time.

I suddenly heard a loud explosion, leaving me deaf; feeling a ringing in my ears. I move quickly and slide myself and Bellamy all the way to lowest point of the crater. I placed my arm over his head and hid my face on my other arm, closing my eyes shut, waiting to be burned to a crisp.

I felt a terrible heat go over my back, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would. _Maybe it was just burn and boom, you're dead? Hardly feeling the actual impact. At least I died with no pain, just a little heat,_ I smiled to myself.

I was happy with how my life turned out. I actually got to feel what true love was even though I never actually got to be with Clarke. I was happy that I actually got to know how Earth, our real home, looked like and felt like to live here. Not many people on the Ark who lived and died there could say that, and I felt lucky that I _could _say that. My life was amazing, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

~Clarke's POV~

"WE ARE NOT GROUNDERS!" I screamed at my people who were kicking and punching at Anya, the leader of the Grounders. She had slipped into the Drop Ship before the door closed. _Too bad she was going to be _our_ prisoner now._

Jasper was the one who was going to launch the rockets. It pained me to even think that Finn was going to be toasted to a crisp, and I didn't even encourage him to run into the Drop Ship before the door closed. I was an idiot; I never deserved Finn in the first place. I wish I hadn't felt what I felt with him when I slept with him. I wish he never broke my heart when Raven came and claimed to be his girlfriend. I wish he hadn't kissed me and promised me that he would come back before the Drop Ship doors were closed.

He didn't break his promise... I'm sure he would've came back, but I gave him no choice. This was all my fault. Finn and Bellamy were going to die and everyone else who stayed behind were going to die _because of me._

"TIE HER UP!" I yelled at them again. I looked over at Jasper and choked out the words. "Launch them... NOW."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the explosion, putting my fingers on my lips and feeling the ghost of Finn's lips when he kissed me. After it felt like it was taking too long for the rockets to launch, I opened my eyes again and saw Jasper fumbling with the control.

"It's not firing!" he panicked, pressing the buttons as fast as he could.

I glanced over at Anya; she had this triumphant smirk on her face.

Jasper pressed the buttons one last time. My legs slipped from under me as the whole Drop Ship bounced a little from the explosion of the rockets. _We did it. _I thought. _We beat the Grounders._

* * *

~Finn's POV~

I opened my eyes, ready to see heaven or wherever people went when they died. I saw light shining down on me and the land all around me completely barren, with no trees anywhere. I looked to my side and noticed Bellamy was waking up as well. We were still in the crater.

_We survived._

Bellamy put a hand to his head and sat down. "What happened? Did it work?"

I smiled so widely, so joyful right at this moment that we actually survived. "Hell yeah, it worked! WE SURVIVED! WOOO!" I screamed out with my arms high above my head, and my head tilted up the sky, grateful to actually be alive. Sniffing in a whole breath of air.

Bellamy chuckled at my outburst. "That's enough, Spacewalker. What happened, anyways? Where are we? And where's everybody else?"

I stood up to get a better look, my entire body sore, but I ignored it. We were about half a mile away from the camp. "Well, the Grounder knocked you out cold, and Clarke had to close the door of the Drop Ship before I could get you and run there. I did the only thing I could do; get you and walk as far away from the camp as possible. I'm guessing the fire passed right above us. We're lucky we found this crater in the ground or we would've been toast."

Bellamy stood up and hit me on the shoulder, not hard, but in a friendly way. He nodded his head and looked me straight in the eyes, "Thank you for saving my life."

"I know, I can't believe I did it either."

We both chuckled and made our way back to the camp. I could finally see Clarke and hold her in my arms. _She wasn't going to get rid of me that quickly, _I laughed at the thought.

But once we got there, there were red fumes everywhere, and everybody who was in the Drop Ship when the explosion happened, were on the ground. Once I got a sniff of the red fumes as well, I started to feel sleepy and fell to the ground. Blackness encircled me.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there you have it! How the season 1 finale of The 100 should have ended! Hopefully, Finn and Bellamy actually did survive. I guess we'll find out when season 2 starts :) I hope you enjoyed it, so please review and tell me what you thought of it. :D**_

_**~Fandom4Life**_


End file.
